Classified Information
by MoLoveAnime
Summary: An idea pops in the head of America. After he's done writing it down, he get's visited by a unexpected guest


The light of the screen was scaring away the darkness, making it hide in the farthest corners of the room. Blue lifeless eyes behind glasses were staring at the screen, moving over the appearing words. Nimble fingers were typing on high speed, not pausing for a moment. Except from these movements the man behind the screen seemed dead. Not caring about what was happening outside, not really caring about what was happening inside either. Just he and his computer, his fingers and the words. He had been thinking and as soon as an idea popped in the little brain of the hard-headed American he had to write it out. He knew himself and his ability to forget things in a short amount of time, so he had no other choice then to write it down. A sigh of relief passed his lips as the last word of his idea was written down. Finally he was done.

He glared at the clock at the wall. It said 3:00 am. He was tired as hell, but he couldn't stop the little, satisfied smile from spreading on his lips. He saved the document and closed his laptop. Suddenly the dark was no longer afraid and claimed the entire room as his.  
>Alfred didn't mind the dark, only the unknown creatures in them. Of course he wasn't afraid of them, he was <em>the<em> hero after all, but the idea someone was staring at him always creeped him out a bit.  
>He took off his glasses and put them down on the nightstand. Too tired to change his clothes he let his heavy body lay down on the bed. The bed made a deep whining sound, as if his "ribs" were going to break, but somehow it was able to hold the strong muscular American. Exhausted but satisfied Alfred closed his eyes, finally giving his body the rest it deserved. He was standing in front of the gate leading to sweet dreams when something disturbed his way to some night rest.<br>The feeling someone was staring at him was so strong, so terrifying, that Alfred had no choice than to open his eyes. Nervously Alfred started searching for the creature but the darkness didn't let Alfred find him. Irritated and a bit scared he turned from his back to his side and tried to just ignore the feeling. He tried his best, he really did, but the feeling only got stronger the harder he tried. His heart was racing, his palms were sweating, his eyelashes were heavy. He felt horrible by accepting he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. He turned on his back again and stared at the ceiling.  
>"Damn it. Why am I always getting scared by nothing?" the now really frightened American whined. "There is nothing scary in my room, for God's sake."<br>"Or is there?" suddenly a low voice spoke from the dark.  
>Alfred directly sat straight up in his bed, looking at the direction the voice came from. The silhouette standing at the edge of his bed caught his attention. Cold purple eyes stared into his and Alfred felt his stomach turn into ice.<br>"R-Russia..." he mumbled almost breathless.  
>"Hello there comrade America," Ivan said with amusement inside his voice.<br>Alfred knew he should take the "comrade America" part as a joke. After World War Two ended, Ivan and he had become everything except from comrades. The Cold War was one bad joke, a joke you didn't want to be part of.  
>Alfred wanted to ask so many things to the Russian, but the only thing which passed his lips was cool air.<br>"You may be wondering why I decided to visit you tonight," Ivan spoke, reading Alfreds mind.  
>Unexpectedly Ivan bend over Alfred, giving the bed a reason to whine even more. The frozen lips of the Russian gradually came closer to the bit sweaty Americans. Alfred held his breath, being too scared to struggle. His eyes widened as his cheek got caressed by Ivan. Expecting a kiss Alfred closed his eyes. A little low giggle was formed by Ivan. His lips passed Alfreds without touching them, getting closer to Alfreds ear instead.<br>"That not why I'm here Alfred," Ivan whispered inside Alfreds ear.  
>Disappointed Alfred opened his eyes. Even though he would never admit it, the Russian could make him feel so good if he wanted.<br>"So, what do you want then?" Alfred asked no longer scared or excited.  
>A scary smile creeped on Ivans face, which made Alfred doubt if there was no longer a reason to be afraid.<br>"Let me see what you were writing," Ivan demanded.  
>Alfred could tell it was a demand by the threatening undertone, he wasn't going to listen to the demand though.<br>"And what in the world makes you think I would show you?" Alfred whispered softly but clearly enough for Ivan to hear.  
>"This..." the Russian mumbled just before giving the American a kiss.<br>As soon as Alfred felt Ivans sweet movements he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. A long intense kiss followed, slowly poisoning Alfreds mind. Ivan had to be the one to break the kiss. Amusement was sparkling inside his eyes by seeing how much he could turn on Alfred by only giving him one little kiss.  
>"Damn it. You always know how to make me do things I don't want to do, don't you?" Alfred huffed.<br>"I sure do comrade America," Ivan said happily about his small victory.  
>"Please don't make it sound as if I'm on your side," Alfred rolled with his eyes as he stood up and walked towards his laptop.<br>Ivan followed Alfred as his shadow, not that there was any light to make the real one appear. Alfred opened his laptop but left the power-button untouched for the time being. He turned his face around so he could look at the childlike amused man behind him.  
>"What do I get for showing you?" Alfred asked, wanting to profit as much as he could.<br>The smile on the Russians face disappeared as snow on a sunny day.  
>"Let's say you will stay alive for a little longer if you show me," Ivan threatened.<br>"Just a 'little longer'? Doesn't sound like I have much to lose by not showing you, " Alfred mocked Ivan.  
>"Just show me the fucking document before I make you," Ivan said now really irritated.<br>"Oh..." Alfred threw his hands up in the air as if he gave up. "I guess I should hurry up then. Geez, you never can take a joke can you?"  
>Alfred let his arms down and pressed the power-button. Suddenly the darkness had to hide from the light again. Alfreds nimble fingers typed in the password, too fast to exactly know the password from looking at them typing. He doubted a moment before opening the document, but in the back of his head he knew he had no other choice then to do so.<br>"Here you go," Alfred said with a clearly fake happy voice.  
>He stepped away from the laptop, gesturing for Ivan with his hands to go on and read the document, almost as if giving him the honour of being the first to do so. Ivan got a little frown on his face, thinking the American maybe was fooling around with him, but he took a step forward to read the document anyways. Purple eyes glide over the lines at high speed. Ivan his expression changed from suspicion, to surprise, to disbelief. His purple eyes shot from the screen to Alfreds blue ones. He took a few steps away from the screen, stumbling slightly for he was afraid of what he had read on it. A soft crazy sounding giggle passed his lips.<br>"This is a joke right?" Ivan whispered.  
>He took more steps away from the screen, suddenly bumping against the bed behind him and falling onto it. Alfreds glasses where reflecting the light of the screen, only a small part of his right eye not covered by the white reflection in his glasses, though his once bright blue eyes now had a dark glint hidden in them. A grin crept on his face that one could only call a 'slasher smile', almost as if the Joker himself stood on the same spot Alfred stood seconds ago. Roles had changed, suddenly Ivan was the one feeling scared.<br>Alfred had picked up the laptop by now, pointing the screen at the Russians face. He slowly crept closer and closer, the white, bright light moving closer to Ivans face with every passing second, seconds that seemed like a painful eternity to him. The light made the darkness his little plaything, the shadows moving and shifting through the room and over Ivans face. His purple eyes adapted to the amount of light quickly, his pupils shrinking and becoming smaller and smaller. His eyes seemed nothing than purple iris the moment that the laptop was nearly pushed into his face, Alfred leaning over him, the laptop still in his hands.  
>"Ivan?" The American asked, his voice almost innocent; something that not only made him seem more dark, but also gave away his intentions. "You know, this night... I'd like it to be..."<br>He paused for a second, snapping the laptop shut. With the light now gone, the darkness quickly took over, stealing any form of vision from the Russian, throwing a thick blanket of claustrophobia over him.  
>"I'd like it to be...<br>_Classified Information..._"


End file.
